mass effect helping hand
by mls20012002
Summary: He united and saved his galaxy, now they need him to help her save another. She was fated to fail, but with his help and guidance that may change. New world, new ship, new hope. One shot for now.


**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies, TV shows or games accept my original characters, and I didn't make any money.

Also an apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

A.N. Ok, that unbelievably disappointing ending to Mass Effect 3 has appeared to have cured me of my writers block, slightly, Whether that is a good thing or not is up too you to decide.

Depending on reviews I may try to continue, but for know it's a one shot. If anyone else thinks they can do better at continuing it, go for it.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME MEMEMEMEMEME

Mass Effect – Guardian

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME MEMEMEMEMEME

"Impressive, but such a waste." The first being said as they watched the last moment of the subject's life.

Time froze as a second form approached the subject. They had examined his life from his fist breath to this very moment, being torn apart atom by atom. "He deserved far better." She said with a hint of anger in her voice, this particular Paragon of his race had won her favour long ago, and to witness this fate for him was unthinkable.

"His pain is nearly over now, why force him to bear this burden all over again. He deserves his rest." A third questioned quietly.

"It will be his choice, we will not force anything." The first replied harshly.

"And he will not be bearing the burden again; he will help alleviate another of hers." She said as an image of a second individual appeared. Her fate was all but sealed, without their interference she would also die, but her world would die with her.

"She never stood a chance. Every opportunity was denied, every path was blocked. If he is not sent to help, she and her entire cycle are doomed. And that is unacceptable." As he spoke, other images of her life where shown, misfortune after misfortune.

"There are other options, other assets we can utilise." He tried to reason, after so long; he found it hard to deviate from tried and tested methods.

"We cannot use any of them; we have used them to much already. If we use any of our usual assets in this situation it will cause an imbalance which would leave us vulnerable. Then all our efforts will have been for nought." She argued. She was determined to make this happen; this one's misery had earned her sympathy as much as the first's courage had earned her admiration.

"He will need help, people and recourses" said the third, finally giving in to the inevitable.

"We will help as much as we can; our agent is already acquiring a ship with a few individuals that could help. Don't worry; the ship won't be missed from its home reality." She said smiling, the ship she had in mind had the recourses to start a war. The reapers wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late.

The third still looked worried "how can you be sure, we will be heavily restricted if we take this path. We cannot physically move any being other than Shepard from their home dimension. And even in the targeted dimension we are restricted to only human forms."

The first was irritated by this; their council had been forced to make several concessions to attain control of these dimensions. They were originally guarded by another group, but this group allowed its attention to wonder to other concerns.

The knowledge that those fools had left those abominations unattended to guide these realms was unforgivable. When it became apparent that the latest series of imbalances to the multi-verse where spreading from these territories, well it was literally hell to pay for the offending parties.

"He's correct; the technology of the vessel must also match that of the target dimension and with the exception of Shepard, there can be no temporal or dimensional duplicates. Are you sure the agent is aware of this."

Her smile didn't slip for even a second. She was well aware of all these restrictions when she had sent her favourite minion to perform his task. "Don't worry. The ship in question is from dimension GME4721VP918."

The first's eye brow rose at that little fact, 721 was one of a few realm subsets that were showing signs of naturally adapting. "Well within the borders of our restrictions. The ship is also unmanned; it's being used as bait so the crew abandoned ship and left its AI in control, replacing it with an appropriate decoy will be no problem."

The third chuckled at this, he was beginning to see this as one of a very few limited options with any hope of successes, "the last time you told us not to worry, I seem to remember it resulted in a fleet of UNSC warships appearing at the battle of Wolf 359. I have no desire to undergo a repeat of that council meeting again. You have explained the ship, so what is your plan for the crew."

Her eyes sparkled as she told them her plan. "As you know our restrictions are very specific on what we are not permitted to do. It states we are unable to physically move anyone between realms and that we are restricted to only using human forms in the target dimension. Surprisingly it doesn't restrict us from copying the mind and souls of Shepard's non-human friends and allies, and then taking those copies and implanting them in new human forms." She finished her explanation matter-of-factly, as if she was simply allowing someone to return to a previous time with their memory intact, a surprisingly common occurrence in their line of work.

The third smiled at that "true, but that is probably because they don't know you well enough to anticipate that you would even conceive of it. But as you say, they have not forbidden this approach. As long as we gain consent from all involved, it should work."

"Good, have our agent make contact, if they accept the offer we will act." The first said with finality, the sooner they started, the sooner each of them could prepare for the inevitable summons from the council. "Now on to more common matters, this ship entered an unstable anomaly in their home reality and we need to decide its fate. Destroy it to eliminate the added variable, or divert it to an unstable reality to attempt to adjust the balance?"

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME MEMEMEMEMEME

The last thing he remembered was falling, and pain. The battle thru London while fighting onto the Citadel and his confrontation with the source. Now here he stood, in the war room of the Normandy, he was all alone and all of the displays were inactive, he walked towards the door when he felt a presence behind him.

He swung around towards the intruder wile reaching for his sidearm that wasn't there. The man just stood there, leaning against a console, watching him.

"Who are you?"

He ignored the question and just smiled while continuing to observe him. "I asked you a question, who you are."

He looked him straight in the eyes, waiting for him to respond. "I'm not sure, I've been known by so many names." he said looking thoughtful. "Ancient, Precursor, Celestial. I was once known to a single planet as the Great Primus, yet to the inhabitants of an entire universe I was known simply as Q."

He continued to circle the human, he and his kind had always had a particular fondness for humanity, their curiosity was insatiable, their ingenuity was equal parts insanity yet ingenious, and conflict was sown into their very nature. But despite all this, it was their spirit that had captured this particular immortals attention. He had seen humanity beaten, enslaved, hunted, persecuted and nearly exterminated.

It seemed that no matter what, that that last little flame would never be extinguished. That little flame that just when you thought that you had stomped it out, it would ignite like a fire storm, bringing with if the fires of defiance and rebellion. Most of his kind believed that that last flame represented their courage, or their bravery, or even just their will to go on. But he suspected otherwise, he suspected that last flame was that they were too stubborn to quit and too stupid to know when they were simply outmatched.

But no matter what, he had never seen them broken completely, they would hide, they would rebuild and they would rebel until the ones who had thought they had won would regret ever even crossing this race of primates.

This particular specimen had been no exception. He had defied death herself in order to complete his destiny, or as he believed it simply his mission. He had also defied Fate on his way to uniting the Galaxy, luckily neither entity had taken offence. Death and Fate where two enemies's that he himself would never desire, no matter how fun it may be.

"But who I am is irrelevant, all that matters is why I went to the extreme difficulty of bringing you here for this little chat." He said as he stood in front of the war assets console. "And you have no idea how difficult it was to acquire this ship, this isn't your Normandy, and it's not even from your reality."

"What do you mean not my Normandy?" he said as he looked around the war room. He then started noticing the little differences. It was subtle, very subtle but this wasn't his war room. Which meant it wasn't his ship.

"Ah, so you finally noticed have you? Yes, this isn't your ship. It comes from a reality we see no need to interfere in. The humans of that reality are giving the reapers a beating they have had coming for a very long time." He said as Shepard continued to examine the room. "It was simply by chance that the opportunity to obtain this ship came about. I couldn't give those of my Kind who oppose the plan a reason to interfere, now could I?"

"What plan? What others?" Shepard said as his head began to throb from the headache this person was giving him.

"It's quite simple. This particular corner of the multi-verse has been left to its own devices for far too long. This universal cluster in particular, with its endless cycles of death has become extremely annoying." He said in a board tone that infuriated Shepard.

"Annoying! You consider the mutilation and extermination of countless trillions to be Annoying!"

"No, but when you have witnessed the mass extinction of entire universes, you tend to become desensitised." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Then what do you want?"

"That's easy; you are one of the few successes. You changed the outcome of your war, just as you changed the future of your galaxy. We need your help with a Shepard that is not doing so well." As he said this he saw the confusion on Shepard's face grow, it seemed a more through explanation was required.

A face appeared on the war rooms' projector. "Meet Amanda Shepard, another you." He said as he began to explain who she was and how badly she needed his help

"So, her parents weren't military and she was orphaned at Mindoir, and then she survived Akuze?" He said knowing full well the horrors that both entailed.

"Yes. You shared the same destiny, but she faced it unprepared and ill-equipped. She did her best but it was never enough and it ate away at her." He said softly as scenes of pain and misery that was her life played on the monitor. "And in the end, where you stood defiant at the head of your army, she stood alone and all but broken, and all that she cared about and all those that she tried so desperately to save were gone."

"ENOUGH, you've made your point." He said as he looked into the eyes of his counterpart on the screen. "How do I help her? I can't exactly fight of an entire Reaper invasion on my own."

He held back the smile, he knew all he had to do was hit those particular nerves and his job was done. Right now this Shepard would take her place on the front line in an instance. "Excellent, but don't worry, sending you to any timeframe after the Reapers arrival would be useless. Now the only question is what timeframe to integrate you into, Eden Prime perhaps?" he said while using a thinking pose.

"Wait." He had taken in all that was said and additional options began to run thru his mind at incredible speeds, "if you can send me to another time, then why not even earlier? Why not to before Mindoir?"

Now he did smile, it helped so much when the asset was willing to do all the leg work for him, he didn't even have to make any comments on trying to comfort her about her parents. "If that is what you want, it can certainly be arranged. But before we go any further, allow me to introduce you to the Aquila and her new crew. " He said with a smile. "I do believe you know them very well, well, sort of." He said as he patted him on the shoulder as he led him out the door.

He was mentally patting himself on the back at the ease at which he had persuaded Shepard, it was almost as easy as persuading Shepard's companions. With them all he needed to do was inform them that Shepard was once again going to war and he needed their help.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME MEMEMEMEMEME

A.N. ok so here it is. My first story that I didn't immediately hate and delete in god knows how long.

What do you think?

MLS20012002

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME MEMEMEMEMEME

Heavy Destroyer Aquila

Adonis Class

SSV G3A2-DD-209

Crew

12 officers

125 enlisted

85 marines

Armaments

2 upgraded mass effect cannons (over under style spinal mount, equipped with advanced shell types)

6 Thanix cannons (two under and one on top of each wing)

3 Javelin Torpedo launchers (2 fore, 1 aft)

Defences

Hephaestus Ablative Organic Armour

Primary Barriers – CTB

Secondary Barriers – Hex Grid

Guardian Phalanx Array

Enhanced Stealth Systems

Engine Core

Type IV Tantalus Drive Core

Tesla Static Energy Converter

Heat Management

12 Emergency Heat Sinks

Hades Heat Absorbent Liquid / Turbine Generator

Layout 6 decks

Deck 1 – Loft

Captain's Quarters

XOs Quarters

Senior Staff Quarters

Deck 2 – Command Deck

Bridge

CIC

Communications

War Suit

Secondary Armoury

Science Lab 1

Deck 3 - Crew Quarters

Sick Bay

Crew Quarters

Mess

Crew recreation area

Deck 4 - Engineering Deck 1

Main Engineering Upper Deck

Quantum Computer Core /AI Core

Engineering bay 1

Engineering bay 2

Cargo bay 1

Cargo bay 2

Deck 5 - Engineering Deck 2

Main Engineering Lower Deck

Science Lab 2

Mech Storage / Maintenance Bay (25 T-87U utility Mechs, 20 T-88C security Mechs, 2 TH-11A heavy assault Mechs)

Drone Bay (10 Mosquito resource harvesters, 15 Bee repair drones, 15 Wasp attack Drones)

Cargo bay 3

Cargo bay 4

Nano-Lathe

Deck 6 – Hanger Bay

Main Hanger (4 UT-47A Kodiak shuttles, 2 UTX-52HA Gobi Attack Shuttles)

Vehicle Bay (1 M-44 Hammerhead Light Recognisance Tank, 2 M-35 Mako Medium Tanks, 1 Tiger Heavy Tank)

Main Armoury

Probe storage / launcher Bay (50 planetary survey probes, 30 decoy probes, 20 system surveillance probes)

Cargo bay 5


End file.
